Drabble A bunch of rambles
by Queencloud2443
Summary: it's not a story, it's not a one-shot it's a drabble...some are sad, some are happy, some are romantic. enjoy!
1. Xanxus

**Hey there readers, I know I haven't updated any of my official stories, mostly cause of all this stuff I'm doing on the side, and I know that you guys love the stories and are waiting for updates. I really love you all. But I've been reading and I decided I wanted to do Drabbles. You know the ones shorter than one-shots. Has no main plot except for that one moment its focused on. Well I wanted to do something like that and I have! My first ever one is a Xanxus one! I had done a lot more, but I felt like I needed to put this one up first. He may seem a little OC…but not much I can do.**

_Xanxus walked through the forest surrounding the Varia headquarters. Bester trudged alongside his master through the tree's. the linger knew where they were going, they've been there every week of this month for the past two years…_

_The came to a familiar looking patch of grass that was transformed into a flower garden, compliments of Lussuria. In this particular field, flowers were in bloom everywhere._

_Xanxus stared at the flowers his irritation growing. The 6 bottles of alcohol he had consumed before coming here were all in vain, he didn't want to feel sober when he was here…he didn't want to feel anything. _

_This was a grave, he wasn't here to mourn…or say a few words to the deceased… _

_This grave belonged to a girl that very unselfishly put herself in harms way for him. They didn't even know each other at all…she just appeared out of no where and saved him from an injury that could've taken his life, but took hers instead._

_Which angered him even more was that she was just a civilian. Not a trained fighter…she couldn't have been._

"_Xanxus." Squalo called from behind him, the Rain Varia had seen his boss leave HQ, and he knew where he was going, all he could do was follow._

"_She was only fucking 6." Xanxus yelled out in rage, causing Squalo to flinch. _

_**Catrina Valequz **_

**Can you tell now why I felt so drawn to this DX its sooooo sad. **

**Xanxus isn't sad that she's dead. He's just pissed, because he's confused. Why would someone as small as Catrina try to save him, why would she give her own life for a total stranger. No he isn't sad that she died because of him, he's just confused. **

**I know it seems heartless…but I cant imagine Xanxus's reaction…so yeah…I made him confused…I'm sure he goes to her grave every year to see if he can find an answer to his question, that's why he gets to pissed around that time of year. **

**Well anyway, REVIEW! I wanna hear your opinions!**

**I know im in a sort of KHR phase…and hopefully it'll pass….hopefully. **


	2. Surperbi Squalo

_Superbi Squalo _

"Squalo-sama wants the usual." one of the servants said. I waved them away with a big grin on my face, Squalo was going to get the usual.

I pulled out some bread and cheese. It was grilled cheese for him! The shark assassin loved them, even thought he didn't express it, but demanding for them at 2 in the morning gave you some clue about his taste, he was such a child. I may have gone away for a year, but I'm pretty sure he still liked them.

Once I finished making it I had another servant take it to him. He had given me a nervous look but went on his way without question.

Only a few minutes later a loud yell went through the Varia HQ. Already used to the unusual noises in the place I ignored them and continued my work.

"VOI!"

The kitchen door slammed against the wall, I, along with some of the other chefs turned to look at the door slamming culprit. In all his furious glory stood the proud swordsmen.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I SAID ABOUT GRILLED CHEESE YOU USEL-" when his fierce blue eyes met my warm brown he froze.

"Hello Squalo!" I grinned, walking towards him to give him a hug, at the same time I tried not to laugh at his flabbergasted expression. When I got close enough I threw my arms around his slender but muscled waist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WOMEN!" he yelled, ouch…my poor eardrums.

"I work here?" I said.

"VOI!" he pushed me away and glared at me. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

"In Japan"

"DOING!"

His temper began to rise, I knew it. The way his eyes were narrowing.

"WOMEN" he growled at me, I was wrong, the look in his eyes wasn't anger…it was… "You're not going back to work today, tomorrow, or the rest of the week, You are mine"

I felt my face heat up, when he wasn't yelling his voice could be so….sexy… I managed one last look at his face before he swung me over his shoulder and carried me to his room.

~.~.~.~

**Alternate Ending **

"_What the fuck is this trash." Xanxus asked, glaring at the plate of food in front of him_

"_Dinner" Fran said._

"_Wasn't the princess suppose to cook?" Bel asked, a frown in place of his usual sadistic grin._

"_And where is Squalo?" Levi asked._

"_When Squ-chan found out Onee-chan was here he took her to his room" Lussuria said. _

"_Shishishishi" Bel Laughed, "The Shark took the princess away." _

"_You mean their going to be doing all sorts of echi, hentai things for a while?" Fran asked, his normal apathetic voice greatly annoying Xanxus at this moment._

"_I bet my money on it." Mammon said._

"_She has 4 days" Xanxus growled before he took a bite of the accursed food he's been forced to eat for the past year. _

A quick background so you sort of understand a bit.

Onee-chan, is the Varia cook. For a while she was transferred to Japan, but now she's back. And as you can tell the Varia members GREATLY enjoy her cooking.

Okay, I wasn't sure about Mammon and Fran being their together because this is set in the future after the whole future arc ends. The arcobalenos come back around the end so I'm saying Mammon goes back and so does Fran.

**Side Story: Squalo's first Grilled Cheese**

"_WOMEN!" _

"_Squalo-san" _

"_What are you eating?"_

"_Grilled Cheese" I replied._

_The grumbling assassin snatched the half eaten sandwich from my hands and took a savage bite out of it. "it's Mine" _

_Then he left. _


	3. Yamamoto

"Like this?"

"No, you're holding it wrong." his warm body moved behind me as his arms guided mine to the right position. "There, now make sure that you have a firm grip."

"Alright."

"Good, now I'm going to pitch it over slowly so you can get a hang of it, then I'll try to go a little faster." I nodded and watched him walk across the field so he was standing a couple of yards away from me.

He arced back and threw the ball, when it got close enough I swung my bat and hit it. I let a smile grace my lips as the ball went a pretty far distance.

"Did you see that! I hit the ball!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, "Yeah you did, but it was a foul ball."

"So! I still hit it!"

"I guess you did. Ready for another try?"

"Sure!"

"Alright this time I wont hold back." he smiled.

Damn it…I nodded at him and got a firmer grip on the bat. I was ready… he arced back, his arm rose, then he threw it. I kept the bat in my hands but when the ball hit my bat the bat slipped out of my hand and flew back hitting the fence, leaving a giant indent there and myself sprawling on the floor.

"Are you okay!" he asked, worry written all over his face.

"Yeah, you really didn't hold back at all did you." I laughed as I took the hand he offered and got up.

He gave me a once over and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Yeah yeah, you say that now."

He laughed, and then put his hands on my shoulders, he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm really sorry, next time I'll go easy."

I felt my face heat up, but I still mumbled, "That's what you said the last 100 times."


	4. Gokudera

"_God, what the hell is with all this god damn traffic!" the silver haired man growled as we inched forward every few minutes or so. _

"_Calm down Gokudera-kun." I breathed, "You're making me panic." _

"_What the hell, that stupid game just had to be today!" _

_I let out a muffled scream as another contraction went through me._

"__ F***" he yelled. "Screw the car." _

_I heard him get out of the car and a few seconds later he was picking me up. He cradled me in his arms as he leapt through the traffic, getting angry remarks from the drivers as he jumped from roof to roof. _

"_We made it." he said, his face red and sweat dripped down his face._

"_Th-thank you." I said, and bit back another scream. I was finally on a gurney as the doctors took me to my room. _

"_I'll stay with you the whole time, don't worry. Just stay relaxed and keep your breathing right." _

_I gave him a weak smile, even know he was acting like a know it all. _

_**Well this one is more of a read between the lines…there wasn't much to say really…sorry if it's bad**_


	5. Superbi Squalo

"Keep still." I hissed at the silver haired swordsmen seated at my feet. I was picking out pices of glass from his long hair. He had gone through another one of Xanxus's rages, and was now sitting as peacefully as he'll ever get.

"That fucking boss." he growled.

I laughed at him, "Shouldn't you be used to this already?"

He began to grumble in a low voice, making it impossible for me to understand. I smiled at his antics and ran my hand through his long soft locks. There didn't seem to be anymore glass, but his hair did smell like alcohol.

"There, now go take a shower, it should wash away the smell." I began to take my hands out of his hair but his hands caught mine, not letting them move. He tilted his head to look at me. It was such a childish, but cute sight I had to try my best not to laugh.

"Don't go." at his words the atmosphere changed to a more serious one.

I let out a sigh and let me hands remain in his hair, "I have to." I sighed.

"WHY!" he snarled, twisting around and looking at me with cold blue eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You were the one who told me to accept in the first place."

"VOI! You never listen to what I say." he said, more like yelled.

I softened my gaze and gave him a smile, "I'm always listening Squalo."

I received a glare in return, "Why?"

"Because…because I care about you."

He continued to glare at me for a few seconds before rising up and whipping around, the ends of his hair caressing my face. I was certain I saw a ting of red coloring his pale skin. "Stop talking trash." was his reply.

"I love you Squalo." I said.

I saw his body freeze, "What?"

"But I'm still going."

"VOI! WOMEN YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND FUCKING WALK AWAY!" he yelled, turning around, his eyes shining with anger.

"I'm not walking-"

"**VOI!" **

**He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto my bed, it wasn't long till I felt his weight above me, his blue eyes flashing, he leaned towards me, his lips embracing mine. **


End file.
